


Debe Ser.

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dolor, IRA - Freeform, M/M, Melancolía, Perdida, Tristeza, Un poco de imágenes ricolinas, mención de sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: El punto de vista de Michael.Una disculpa de antemano pero si estas siguiendo la serie, en realidad esta es la ultima parte hasta ahora, por lo que la primera es la vale la pena esperar y los que le siguen por fechas, espero que no sea confuso.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Debe Ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una semi pre-cuela pero que también sucedió al mismo tiempo que OH Michael... en fin tómenlo como una continuación.  
y si hay mención de sexo MARRANOTES!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8ZVtEDn0PM>

**Pero No Estas Tu.**

No había visto a Laurie en un tiempo y ciertamente no le importo tanto como podría pensar, no como anteriormente llegaría a molestarle su ausencia, él sabia que simplemente era por Jake, nada fue igual tras su partida, ni siquiera cuando se encontró cazando como usualmente hacia, todo monótono, todo lo mismo y siempre solo, lo ultimo mas constante que lo otro, se sintió como antes de que lo conociera, en blanco y una que otra vez dolorido pero ya era inevitable, aunque en primera instancia dejo de matar para provocar a La Entidad esta ni siquiera miro en su dirección, todo a causa de esa perra, no importa cuanto desquito su ira con los supervivientes, cuanto los lanzo a las paredes, mesas y muebles, al regresar todo estaría intacto y caminar por el sendero era una puñalada constante a su partida.

_Es tarde y tenia tanto por hacer._

_Seguir olvidando._

_¿para que?_

_¿para que volver al sendero?_

Todo avanzaba, pero el no volvía por la puerta de su casa, hasta que entonces durante un juicio en el que las puertas de salida se abrieron lo vio, no podía ser cierto pero rogaba porque no fuera mentira, era él! nadie mas que él usaría esa chaqueta verde y cabello alborotado, como las plumas de un cuervo, estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta donde no podía alcanzarlo, se acerco lo mas que pudo y entonces noto a Laurie y fuese lo que fuese de lo que hablaban no parecía gustarle a ninguno de los dos, pero mentiría si no dijera que solo tenia ojos para el Saboteador quien lucia mas que cansado y el deseoso de ser suyo una vez mas, no noto que los supervivientes estaban parados tras de él, viéndolo absorto mirando a la nada, solo podían imaginar que era una treta y en realidad tomaría a cualquiera del cuello y lo mataría, por lo que simplemente se dieron la vuelta y se fueron por el lado contrario, era mejor no probar su suerte, había estado tan implacable los últimos meses que aun podían sentir los hueso rotos de la ultima vez.

_Ya no quería amarlo,_

_¿para que? Si no debía amarlo._

_¿para que?_

_Aunque lo extrañaba tanto..._

Él por otro lado no se perdió ninguna palabra sobre la que hablaron Jake y Laurie, ciertamente de todo lo que pudo ser capaz Laurie, nunca imagino haría algo así, ella pudo haber sido su obsesión pero le haría pagar caro por esto, se atrevió a quitarlo de su lado y eso no se quedaría así. No fue capaz de escuchar mas ya que La Entidad le saco a otro juicio en Haddonfield, estaba ansioso algo le decía que esta vez seria diferente por lo que se dispuso a terminar el juicio y sin mas que pudiese hacer que esperar.

...

Ya no tenia nada.

Nada que perder.

Pasaron las horas y nada cambio en absoluto, no hubo ningún juicio para él desde entonces mas que el silencio de su casa eh incluso estaba comenzando a creer que todo lo que vio no era mas que una alucinación, y aunque la ira se había hecho cargo de todo hasta entonces no había nada que pudiese detener los sollozos que salían de sus labios, y las lagrimas que hasta entonces no había querido reconocer eran suyas, nada ni siquiera sus brazos y piernas hacían nada para levantarse del suelo en el que se dejo caer rendido y dolido, pero entonces las lagrimas mojaron su mascara y gruño victimas de las circunstancias, raspando su garganta tanto como pudo, rabiando ante La Entidad por lo que le había hecho, tirando de sus mechones falsos en desespero y sin esperarlo las voces volvieron a hacer eco en su mente, diciendo cosas que no quería entender, no podía ser él de antes, no quería y no le importaba.

AHORA NO!

No después de esperar sentado frente a la puerta sin nadie llegando a ella, se levanto dispuesto a salir para olvidar una vez mas cuando al pararse frente a su puerta, del otro lado pudo verlo caminar en dirección a su casa, era él esta vez si era él! se veía agotado pero honestamente nada de eso impidió que corriera a su puerta y lo besara,

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YM21RYAHKhM>

sus cuerpos pegados entre si quitando la ausencia del otro.

ÈL

Que lo dejaba y después de azotarlo lo volvía a amar. 

Debía ser amor en el cerebro,

el que lo tenia así.

Desesperado por volver a sentirlo, simplemente entro de lleno en él, rugiendo ante lo apretado que estaba su ser,

Jake lloro un poco por esto,

pero era justo después de lo que sufrió sin él.  
pero los gemidos de necesidad,  
La forma en que maldijo su nombre,  
¿realmente lo extraño tanto como él?  
¿que quería de él?

¡Michael!  
¡Cógeme tan rico!  
Siguió gritando con ganas, que no era suficiente.

No podía hacer mas que rugir en duro éxtasis.

...

Desgastados en el suelo de su casa no hicieron mas que dormir el uno junto a el otro,

abrazando su delgada forma,

lo miraba dormir tranquilamente,

El precio por Jake era muy alto ahora lo sabia.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun tengo algo mas para estos dos, sobre todo con Michael que saca lo mejor de mi diría que puedo proyectar un poco mi sentir a través de sus ojos.


End file.
